


Cosmic Dance

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palutena and Rosalina compete to see which type of dance should occur for the holidays in Smash Brothers Mansion. Rosalina is for the traditional ways versus Palutena's attempt to be modern. Naturally, the results are chaotic to say the least. A special guest at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Dance

What was the best type of dance? Traditional or modern? This was something the two Goddesses in Smash Brothers Mansion were debating about as the holiday season grew and either a ballroom would be set up like it has been for the past couple years or try something different with something hip and modern.

Rosalina was rather traditional even though she had watch the universe age around her. Keeping with the tradition allowed one to add new things to improve it over time making it better each year. Palutena's idea of modern is to overthrow everything the Smashers knew and try something that the modern audience would know despite being in a world where humans were way far behind while the Gods and angels were advanced in terms of technology.

This was where the conflict started. For Rosalina, almost every universe was considered feudal and would be able to pick up the traditional dance way faster. To force everyone to go modern would mean that a lot of them would look like fools standing on the dance floor not knowing what to do. Palutena's argument was that being traditional was boring and that because the Smash Brothers Mansion was in the modern era that they should start acting like they were up to date. Many of the items they had at Smash Brothers Mansion could not be brought back to all words and it would be insulting to the futuristic Smashers if they had to go back in time and adopt because the traditional Smashers didn't want to change.

Palutena was use to getting her way, but Rosalina had the better argument this time around and was rather underhanded when she pushed through the traditional dance. Master Hand wanted the traditional dance because it would be easier to clean up and he could sleep to peaceful music. Crazy Hand was the younger brother so he had no authority even if he liked the idea of rocking all night.

All Rosalina had to do was persuade Master Hand to confiscate anything "hip" that Master in particular didn't like. Anything that Palutena wanted to use was therefore banned until after the party. She was not a happy Goddess and her faithful angel Pit stayed far away from her when she didn't get her way.

There was not much Palutena could do…or so anyone thought. She might have been sulking, but she was still plotting. Pit predicted that she would attempt something bad later on in the evening and if not, then there would be some quiet and romance for once. The Smashers though were able to prepare the party without any fighting between the Goddesses although Rosalina was acting a little smug even for her. Perhaps being the quiet one of the two Goddesses made her annoyed at some point.

Rosalina had fun choosing the music that would be performed at the ball. Her version of the Comic Observatory was going to be one of the many new dances along with a few classics from the past. She had Luigi assist her. The younger Mario brother was smitten with the Goddess of Space…but don't tell Daisy that. Daisy wasn't really that thrilled that she got shafted again and Rosalina got into Smash meaning her rival had a chance with the guy she liked. Luigi just liked how gentle the mysterious Goddess was compared to Daisy's tomboy nature. Her serene persona allowed Luigi to be himself without having to push too much. Mario and Peach respected that decision and would allow Luigi to tell Daisy one day but for now, it was still a one-sided crush on Luigi's end with Rosalina sending mix messages.

The last thing needed to do on the list was invite as many people as possible but not everyone. The ballroom may have gotten bigger than last year but not that many people outside of Smash could come this time around. Like Lucina's father Chrom could bring his family along with female Robin and Chrom's son Inigo begged Ike to bring a girl named Mia to the dance. Ike didn't know why her but apparently Inigo met her and she promised a cup of tea. To Inigo that meant he can go beyond just asking her a cup of tea and just for a dance. Ike warned the boy that he probably shouldn't get his hopes up…and sure enough that would be the case given where her priorities were at the party.

Lucina felt bad for her little brother…and ended up leaving Smash for a couple of hours to force her friend Gerome to show up at the party. He was far from thrilled but he looked the part. If it was for the prince, there wasn't much he could do. However when the party began, he made it clear he was only going to stay outside with Minerva.

Once the party began at the clock striking eight, everyone scrambled. Inigo was rejected by Mia almost immediately who was pulled into the enthusiastic youthful group of teenagers by Sonic, Red (the Pokémon Trainer) and Megaman, Inigo would leave the party almost immediately to cry about how it wasn't fair. Lucina knew he would be fine though with Gerome outside but he was just an embarrassment to be around. It was a good thing Chrom and Olivia were too busy looking at each other to notice that their son ran out in tears.

The state of rejection was high whenever the traditional dance started. Mario already had Peach as his woman so Bowser had no hope as usual. This year he had his kids to watch so while he was drinking the bowl of bunch, his kids were eating most of the food. Chrom and Olivia were already on the dance floor despite Olivia's shyness to the situation of everyone looking at her erotic movement. Robin wasn't much of a dancer and neither was Henry but it was better for them to be dancing then to be in the corner of the room making creepy jokes about the situation. Rob in contrast tried to get someone as lovely as Zelda to dance with him. What did she do? She didn't go with Link surprisingly. She went…with Sheik…

Rob would never understand what just happened. He had to ask himself if they were the same person and if so, why were they in the same room? Link was just as confused and its not like he had a dancing partner. There was always Samus.

…Except everyone was going for her. Captain Falcon, Little Mac and even Shulk asked her to dance. She was in a sexy orange dress that showed up leg. She didn't want to deal with them, so like Sheik, she went for the most obscure thing in the room…and that was the robot R.O.B. who's eyes turned into hearts upon Samus going to it. Naturally the three guys were upset and they all joined Bowser in the loser corner of people who couldn't get a date. The white haired tactician saw Shulk's depression and went beside him.

"You know, you won't be able to get a date if you have a face like that."

"Like you should talk. She chose a robot over me…there's only Palutena, Lucina and Ms. Fit left and Chrom would kill me if I asked his daughter to dance…and Ms. Fit is scary."

"Why not the lovely Goddess?"

"Because the frickin' King of Evil is with her! Look!"

Rob eyed him suspiciously before turning his head. Yes Palutena was grumbling in the corner about the romantic atmosphere but she wasn't alone. Apparently seeing the green haired Goddess irritated and the Hero of Time without an actual dance partner urged him to stand up and do something. They couldn't hear the conversation from the food area but Palutena was giggling at whatever Ganondorf suggested…

Speaking of Ganondorf…

"When did he get a mane?" Rob asked. "He looks sophisticated for once!"

Rob was referring to Ganondorf's new look. He had long hair that extend a little past his shoulder making him look like a lion but combine that with his fancy tuxedo and he looked prepared to score…unlike Link who looked too dorky.

Palutena extended her hand out though to the King of Evil. Captain Falcon witnessed what happened and let out a disgruntled moan.

"Even Ganondorf is scoring!"

"What's Pit going to say?" Little Mac asked. "He wouldn't allow it, right?"

They heard a loud voice. Where the teenagers were, Pit and Red were having an eating contest on who could eat the most sandwiches. Yeah…he didn't give a damn what the Goddess of Wisdom did at the party.

Shulk whined at the idea on how he'll be laughed at when Dunban showed up (the assist trophies in general were going to show up later as they had their own cliché going on in their part of the mansion). Rob just extended his hand out to him.

"How about you dance with me? Better to fail with me on the dance floor instead of eating and ruining your figure."

"Ha ha…" Shulk chuckled as he sighed. There really wasn't much to do but accept. "You're going to look bad given your sister has a husband and they're doing well over there."

Rob shook his head looking over to his sister and Henry who were not following the steps at all and were dancing to their own song. The thing about having a quirky sister is to have her marry one of the craziest guys in the army who thought the same way as her. Regardless, Shulk accepted the offer leaving Captain Falcon and Little Mac in the dust not showing off their moves.

With the children just eating and Mr. and Ms. Fit dancing with each other like a pair of whirlwind dancers, there weren't any women left to woo. Lucina was technically the last but even she had her partner.

Dark Pit could only brood seeing Lucina leave with Morgan. Of course he didn't have a chance with her. They were friends but she probably didn't see anything beyond that. Plus Morgan was bright and bubbly like Pit and they must have had some chemistry back in their world compared to what he and Lucina had in a short period of time. Pit could only chuckle seeing his twin near the pole attempting to hide in the shadows of shame with the other guys that got rejected.

"Pittoo, you're going to make yourself look unappealing with that frown on your face."

"That's not my name faker." The dark angel grumbled seeing that Pit just got done eating with Sonic, Red and Megaman. "Go back to your pig pen over there and wait for Palutena's plan if she still has one."

"Actually, I was given the approval to go dance." Pit hummed. "I think you need a partner."

"And I think you're better off with…wait…you dance?"

Now it was Pit's turn to puff up his cheeks like Jigglypuff. "Hey, you make it seem like I can't do anything!"

"You're clumsy and would probably be stepping on everyone's toes."

"H-Hey! Ike taught me last year!" The angel exclaimed. "I had to learn fast too! I would not lose to Marth…" He frowned at the thought. "Okay…I did…and now he's dancing with Ike this year and…"

"Oh, so you just want to make Ike jealous then." The dark angel chuckled.

"Yes! I mean…no…okay maybe…look come on Pittoo. You're looking dashing and I don't want to be in the loser corner tonight!"

He would have laughed at the thought but…he looked away from his twin sighing.

"You know you'll have to teach me how to dance if I go out there…"

"Huh? Weren't you just making fun of me when you can't even…"

The red eyed angel smirked as he grabbed Pit by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He was going to step on his foot every single time. Pit saw this though and endured the hell His twin was giving him when he stomped on his foot.

"I'm so sorry Pit. You have to try harder."

"Oww…jerk…it's like this…"

The white angel wasn't playing innocent and stomped on Pittoo's foot as well causing him to yelp. Instead of it being a dancing lesson, it was a stomping contest to see who could bruise the other's foot. In the process of doing so, they pretty much bumped into everybody that was following the waltz. Rosalina glared at them when they knocked Luigi into her and Robin's husband threatened them with death if they bumped him again. They did not care though and they almost hit Shulk who was finally getting a rhythm going with Rob. Any shoujo scene they were getting was cut because of how Pit actually took Dark Pit and twirled him in between the two guys.

"Really now?" Rob asked annoyed. "You two need to grow up."

Pit just made a funny (derp) face as Dark Pit cursed him for that underhanded tactic. The dark angel eventually took it slow and stopped trying to step on the original allowing Pit to finally guide him when the music slowed down into something more romantic.

"Getting the hang of it now?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You know, you look better when you're not trying to bruise my ankles."

"Shut up. You're not so innocent either. Want to get me slaughtered on the dance floor tonight?"

The lights finally decided to turn itself off for the slowest waltz. This allowed for the couples in the room to finally get more personal when dancing. While the light would shine on the real dancing stars (Rosalina intentionally focused on Mario and Peach and sometimes shining it on her and Luigi since this was her event. This of course would annoy Palutena but it was probably better to be naughty in the dark), Pit would finally be able to show his twin what Ike showed him last year. Pittoo's eyes widened feeling Pit pull him closer in the darkness. If he were just better at dancing, he would probably be the one to be treating Pit like the lady, not the other way around.

"Move your feet like this to keep up with the beat. You're getting it."

"Heh…I wonder how long it took to memorize this with that big oaf over there."

Pit frowned seeing how affection Marth was being with Ike. It's not like the angel and the mercenary weren't dating and neither were Marth and Ike, but just seeing the two together just annoyed him to know end. Dark Pit could see Pit's expression in the dark though and sighed as he lowered his head into the other's chest catching him by surprise.

"You're so childish. Look at the person you're dancing with. Not that gorilla."

"…Donkey Kong?"

"Uh…why can't you follow the mood? No bad jokes now."

Pit shuddered feeling his clone's hands move from being in his own to moving behind his back. It wasn't as much as a dance anymore as he was embracing him in the darkness. Pittoo could hear Pit's heart beating faster. Would his heartbeat be the same? The two were two halves of a whole so it had to be the same…but would that be right to feel like this with yourself?

"Pit…just look at me tonight…even though your damn Goddess is going to ruin the moment…for now just…"

The light angel smiled as they both stopped dancing to embrace. Pit could not see well in the darkness compared to Dark Pit so he couldn't see the expression his twin had. Yet, he pictured something warm and cuddly like a teddy bear. He just wanted to stay like this forever…

Unfortunately, the dance was ending. Ganondorf finished twirling Palutena one more time in the moonlight before catching her in his arms. Palutena's smile widened though as the song was ending. At first the King of Evil thought she was happy for this dance…until he recognized that familiar evil look she gave when something was going to go according to plan.

As the lights turned on a huge boom could be heard outside of the ballroom. Rosalina realized too late that the green haired Goddess was planning for something insane. The door forced itself open and a man with white hair and a red trench coat stormed in with a smirk on his face.

"This party is just getting started!"

The Smashers were dumb struck. Either they didn't know who this attractive young man was or those who knew were horrified. Dark Pit just tilted his head in confusion as he pushed himself away from Pit now that the lights were back on.

"Dante?! Your games haven't even shown up on the Nintendo console!" Pit exclaimed. "Lady Palutena?!"

Palutena just smiled as she gave a wink to Ganondorf who felt cheated now that it went from a romantic dance that could cheer her up to a crazy dance party.

* * *

Master wasn't as thrilled in the morning about the damage that occurred after the ballroom turned into a dance club. Some Smashers preferred going all out and making a fool of themselves instead of trying to be romantic and it clashed into a Goddess battle eventually.

The end game was that Rosalina and Palutena were not on speaking terms for a while. If there was one thing Ganondorf learned from all of this though from watching these two Goddesses bicker, was that Palutena will always give the Trojan horse if things weren't going her way and that Rosalina should have considered all the options. He grumbled though because now Palutena was going to be his "roommate" until things settled down with the Queen of the Cosmos and the Goddess of Space.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother helping this woman at all…" Ganondorf grumbled afraid to leave his room now to go to his Smash match because she'll mess it up…and then she'll put the blame on someone else.

And what was the Goddess doing on his bed? She was smirking the entire time as she held a Devil May Cry 3 game in her hand with Dante's autograph inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3536 words. This one features Dante from Devil May Cry! Notes!
> 
> 1\. Originally I was going to list all of these songs but I decided that people could probably look it up themselves. The only one that I was listening to specifically anyway was the Comet Observatory when you have 5-6 power stars.
> 
> 2\. 51 characters is really hard to keep track of in a one-shot so I pretty much tried to give every couple a small scene and focusing on the most important ones.
> 
> 3\. Ganondorf's appearance is based on Hyrule Warriors. It should be noted I didn't bother addressing what everyone was wearing but everyone should know what a good color themed dress and a tuxedo looked like. People have great imaginations after all.
> 
> 4\. I wonder if anyone got the Chrono Crusade reference with that "dance"…even the end of the dance was a shout out to Final Fantasy VIII ballroom scene.
> 
> 5\. Also Pit is not really correct on this statement. Dante actually is on a Nintendo console. Project X Zone we get the real Dante, not emo Dante but its not an official game as Pit is implying since Dante is Sony.


End file.
